


Frozen hearts and broken minds

by Melody hitachiin (Lolabug7)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hydra, Rape/Non-con Elements, Steve's a protective dad, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolabug7/pseuds/Melody%20hitachiin
Summary: Born in 1944 to the famous Peggy Carter only to be kidnapped by Hydra and sent away to be frozen. Until you are found by shield and forced to become one of the avengers.





	

(Peggy's POV)

It was the year 1944 and it had been four months since Steve crashed.  
She hadn't known it at the time but that night at the bar with Steve she had fallen pregnant. Peggy was going to tell Steve that dreadful day right after the fight but he never returned, and he never would. 

She began working in a small ssr office only to take leave after a short period of time due to her condition. At the time Howard stark was under some heat from the police but moved her to one of his many property's. As time went by Peggy hit her final month and gave birth to a little blue eyed girl. Looking into her eyes Peggy decided on the name Melody. After the birth Peggy spent another two months caring for the child before she had gone back to her job. Of course you Howard and his butler Jarvis's were the only ones to know that melody existed and hopefully it would stay that way. The last thing she wanted for her daughter was to be poked and prodded her whole life. 

Just before she turned sixteen she had been kidnapped by Hydra and tested on.  
And it wasn't until 60 years later that she would see her mother again.  
Hydra had done many things to Melody for the few years that they had her for.  
They transfused her with the serum they had recreated from the small amount of blood they obtained from a man they called the winter soldier.  
They began many other thing that would later cause her to become Hydras first mutant. 

They kept her locked away with a monster of a man with a metal arm to train her.  
After a year and a half of testing and training they decided to try and wipe her mind but it never worked causing them to freeze her until she would comply.

( Melodys POV)  
You were kept in cryo for years due to their continuous failure to wipe you.  
You never knew when they would wake you or if they ever would but as the un freezing process began you could tell this was no ordinary wake up. 

You were startled by the sound of cars and yelling, you groaned as you opened your eyes and sat up. You were in a hospital room, the window to your right was open and blowing wind towards you along with the sound of cars and people yelling. You seemed to be in New York but you knew this was fake. If had to be, Hydra was testing you that had to be it. But before you could get out of bed a young woman came through the door. " ah miss carter your awake. Do you feel alright? How's your head?" She questioned coming closer to you but you quickly moved away " were am I" you said dryly causing the nurse to chuckle before answering " your in New York" she said with a smile which you returned " let me rephrase that. When am I" you said losing the smile only to scowl at the woman. " it's been a long time for you and well this news may shock you so I ad-" you cut her off " when. Am. I" you said growing angry with the woman " it's the year 2010 and you have been gone for a long time" before the woman could continue you jumped up and pushed her against the wall holding her throat in your hand. " I don't know who you people are but i am not dealing with more of your agent crap so either you let me go or I talk to the director of this place. Now" your eyes flooded black as you began to use the mutant powers you gained so long ago. She nodded slowly grabbing her phone and began talking to someone. They testing Hydra had done to you all those years ago was probably the best thing that ever happened. Not only did they make you a super soldier but they made you a mutant or as your code name suggested ' the she devil' you had gained the power to transform into a demon of sorts. Mild telepathy, telekinesis, and for a short period of time you could swap body with people. It had become a large part of your life. Soon after she lead you out of the room and through the building towards the top floor. You were lead into a large office with a man sitting at the desk. 

He was wearing all black and had an eye patch, the man looked stupid but you sat at the chair in front of the desk waiting. " so Melod-" he began but you cut him off " look I don't care if your Hydra, Shield or some new crap that's started I'm not working for you I want a small some of money and to be left alone" you finished waiting for his reply " Melody I can see you've been through a lot but I can't let you go off by your self. Not only are you a threat but your still technically sixteen. Besides if you work for me I can make sure you get a nice apartment near your mother" you had frozen at his last words, that couldn't be possible you thought. How could your mother still be alive. 

You had taken the mans you now knew as furys deal. Soon after he began explaining your mothers condition. You got a well sized apartment on the fourth floor across from your mothers care home. The first time you went to visit you could tell something was off about her she kept calling you Sharon and talking about people you didn't know. You later found out that after your disappearance she had settled down with a man and had kids. You hadn't changed much since you last saw her but she had aged so much. Her beautiful brown hair now grey and her perfect skin now wrinkled. It made you want to cry, but you continued going to see her. As 2010 passed you began getting called for missions more and more often and then forced out of your apartment you began living on the move with a woman you grew to know well. A well trained assassin and future avenger Natasha was like a mother to you. Before you knew it you had become friends with Clint Barton and familiar with the so called son to Howard Stark, Tony. You had a year of missions and such before 2012 rolled around and shocking news had come up. During the short amount of time you have in between missions you had been called in by fury for something important. Later that day you had learned not only that your father Captain Steve Rodgers had survived the crash but that he wasn't allowed to know that you were his child. for the first time you had seen your father in person. You hid in plain sight helped on missions that him and nat were on together getting to know him little by little. You had seen pictures of him before and after project rebirth. It always made your mother laugh how a big man like him would never hurt a fly. 

As time went on you were moved into stark tower and given the new name of Melody McLeod before being placed into the team they had created to defeat a alien named Loki. Even through the possibility of world domination you began to get to know everyone. By the end of the fight you had a new respect for your father, new people to call a family and a very hot guy named Thor. This group of misfits was later introduced as the avengers.

A few years had gone by before things began to go sour, fury had been killed and Hydra was the cause. The few videos caught of the man who had killed fury gave you a cold chill. It was him, the winter soldier. He had been let loose to kill fury among many and you were sure you were on that list somewhere. Later on in that month files from Hydra had been leaked to Shield. 

It was early on a Monday and you were contemplating on getting out of bed or not. After a good ten minutes of thinking you finally got up and headed downstairs for sown food but as you had began pouring a cup of coffee Jarvis had told you that you had been requested in the lab as soon as you had woken up.  
Just as you walked through the door you were bombarded with questions about a medical file that was attached to the missions that had a rather odd resemblance to yours. Of course before Steve was around, other then your name your background history was kept at a very high level Clearance to even get near. So as far as they knew you were a just a sixteen year old born with mutant abilities and nothing else.  
But it looked like the cat was out and everyone would find out your history. But the more you looked, these weren't just Shield files on you, they were Hydra files about you and the winter soldier. This scared you because what Shield knows and what Hydra know are rather different story's.  
As you finished looking over the files you turned giving a silent clue that you would answer questions now and that is when it all came out. 

 

 

They asked you so many questions like  
Is that really you?  
Why did you work for Hydra?  
Who's this winter soldier guy?  
How are you still so young?  
Did you really do all these horrible things?  
Is Melody even your real name?  
Who are you really?

You tried your best to keep to what the shield records said but as you went on you gave up. " my name is Melody Carter and I was born in the year 1944, and after I turned sixteen I was captured by Hydra, tested and tortured. They had given me a variation of Steve's super serum, they did so many other things till I gained my power and then they tried to wipe my mind but it didn't work due to my abilities. So instead they kept me locked up with that man. They called him the winter soldier, he was taken before me but had also been given the serum. Although instead of giving him powers they gave him a metal arm and wiped his mind" you paused for a moment to take a deep breath before you continued " they would keep him and I frozen until he was needed for a mission. Then they would wake us for his mission leaving me locked in a room with a double bed and a bathroom. they gave him missions such as killing people and sorts between cryo but the mission he was given every time after he returned would be to break me. Since they couldn't wipe my memory they made my life hell till I complied. Shield never knew I was apart of Hydra. But the things that man did. I had to do it. I had to stop it " you stopped again trying to stop your shaky voice. " so you killed people. For no reason other than to stop the torture this dude was laying out" tony said in an un approving tone " you don't understand. What he did to me I-it was hell. And he wasn't the only one. He just dished out the actual torture" you paused to lift up your shirt just below your bra showing all the scars but the worst was the star shaped scar that had been carved out and then the inner skin pealed away just below your bra on the left side " just after he would come back from his missions he would rape me. Till I couldn't move then start to pull out the knifes. And after I stopped bleeding a group of guards would join in on the party taking turns even after I passed out. I held on for twenty years but then he carved that star got me pregnant. That is when I gave in I worked for Hydra yes but I was never loyal to them " as you finished you realized you were crying. But as you looked around everyone looked just appalled not to mention the fact that Steve had left only to come back a few minutes later with his face slightly wet and his eyes a little red. " w-what happened to the child?" Tony asked " removed. They wanted to keep it and raise it as an ultimate weapon but when word reached the soldier" you stopped taking a moment to go get some water from the sink a few feet away " well when he found out he wasn't so happy. I don't really remember a lot from that day but I do remember him stabbing me and literally throwing me out the door saying to the guards ' burn the slut and that abomination'" you finished looking around like you had just broken the avengers, even Natasha was in horror of what you had said and of course Steve looked like he was on the verge of tears. After a few minutes of everyone standing in silence Steve finally spoke up " y-you said your name was Carter. Any relation to Peggy Carter?" You cringed you couldn't tell him not after what you had just said. It would destroy him but you had to even if you say no and they believed you the date gives away the truth anyway so you decided to just do it. " yes. She's my mother" everyone gasped but Steve looked about ready to cry. You could see it in his eyes he was doing the math. " oh god " he whispered causing everyone to look at him " what month" he said which switched everyone's eyes to you as you replied Steve only yelled even more "OH GOD YOUR. YOU. OH MY GOD. SHE NEVER SAID ANYTHING"he said as he paced the room panicked " uhhhhh did that. just-" Clint started but tony cut him off replying " yup".  
" I have a kid" Steve whispered as he began sliding down a wall to curl up on the floor " I have a 60 year old kid" he replied looking towards everyone " well the cats out. Don't tell fury" you said laughing nervously. " well get this guy along with the rest of Hydra" Steve said before standing and leaving the room you started getting nervous again. " what's wrong?" Nat said moving towards you " you can't let Steve find the soldier. Now that he know I'm his daughter if he figures out who the soldier is it will ripe him apart" you said looking to the floor " who's the winter soldier. I thought he didn't even know" tony said confused you nodded moving towards an open lap top and began typing " well I'm not supposed to either but when I was a kid my mom alway used to tell me story's and show me pictures of the war of Steve and of the others. Jarvis put this up" and almost instantly a picture of Steve and the whole of the 107th. " he" you said pointing towards the man next to Steve laughing " James Barnes is the winter soldier" 

 

A few months had passed and Steve was getting better with what he you had told him. Until yesterday, while driving with Natasha they were ambushed and attacked by the soldier. But before Steve could get away or get the soldier his mask had fallen off. Steve finally knew who the winter soldier was and he was a mess. He acted like nothing happened always smiling but he wouldn't even look at you and when he thought that nobody was looking the smiles faded. You wanted to help him but nothing you or anybody could say would help him. You thought over and over how you could make this right but nothing that would really work stood out. 

Tony had called the mission out and it was getting close. The whole team would be trying to stop Hydra from killing almost half of Americas population.  
You had a feeling the soldier would be there and you had a feeling you could get him to remember who he was. Of course most people would never forgive him for what he did but you did, you knew it wasn't him it was Hydra. Hydra made him hurt me and you knew that because James Barnes never would. You had decided that you were going to try and help him remember. Even if he hurt you while trying, you needed to help him, you needed to help Steve let him see that not only do you forgive James but that James would likely be riddled with guilt. 

Our mission to stop project insight had succeeded. You and Steve had fought Bucky in the attempt to make him remember but he just kept attacking. Finally after Bucky had knocked you out of the sky and soon Steve with himself after. You watched as he began to pull Steve and you to shore. You could see Steve was still breathing so you focused on Bucky. He stood walking away slowly off into the forest but you quickly stood following him. He turned ready to fight but you but your hands up " do you remember me?" You asked not really expecting an answer, and you didn't get one. You slowly started moving your hands down to the bottom of your shirt pausing for a second before you began lifting it up. You lifted your shirt just enough so he could see the star on your chest. " we were together in that base for a long time" you said dropping your shirt back down, he looked at you as he tried to remember only to swiftly grab your wrist and begin dragging you along. You knew it would take some time but you were sure that you could help him remember. You had written a letter to Steve explaining why you left and that you chose to leave but would return. You left it on his bed just before you left the tower.  
This was probably a bad idea but you didn't care. He could be bringing you with him for help or you kill, or he's bringing you back to Hydra. 

Almost two months had passed of running from crappy motel to crappy motel.  
Bucky had remember nothing other than his name so far. You knew it would take a while but you thought it would be a bit faster, non the less you stood by him.  
He had nightmares, every night he would wake up screaming and crying taking about missions he had been on and memory's of Steve but by the morning they were gone again. You had taken up to writing down what he told you and told him to do the Same, so far you had collected the last twenty missions and a couple memory's of Steve when they had just become friends. Maybe you could be home some time next year, you thought to your self.  
Another few days had passed but last night he screamed for over ten minutes before You could wake him. Finally after waking up he refused to look at you and locked himself in the bathroom. You were sure this time his dream was about you. 

A week had gone by and he has pushed you away. He began sleeping alone, he didn't share his dreams with you and he wouldn't let you touch him.  
It made you ache to see him so alone so as he was in the shower you found his note book he kept all his memory's in. Flipping though the pages you found one written very sloppy. It was dated that night from last week and your fears were true. He had remembered the night he found out you were pregnant, And he remembered Killing you. The water from the shower turned off telling you to close the book and put it back quickly but you couldn't stop reading the same page over and over. He had written in such detail, the star the stabs the sex and the words he said that day  
' burn the slut and that abomination' those words made you cringe with sorrow but you looked up to see Bucky standing in front of you in a towel. He grabbed the book closing it and putting it down " I'm sorry, you should leave" he said and he stood still in front of you. " you only remember the bad but I remember it all, I want to help you Buck, I want you to remember who you were, I want you to be happy" you said standing while reaching out to touch his face but he moved away " I hurt you so much for so long, even after I completed my mission, I can't forgive myself"  
You sighed moving back to your own bed laying down and closing your eyes, you tried not to cry, but you did. 

James was always such a sweet gentle man. You could tell by the way your mother always spoke about him and the way he looked in pictures. Sure he was known for being kind of a player back in the day but he was still the nicest man. This was why you forgave him for what he did. This is why you could share a bed with him because he was afraid of being alone and this is why you loved him.  
Even though you wouldn't have ever seen it again you wished you had kept that baby.

It had been a year exactly since you started your mission with Bucky to help him remember. He had finally let you back into his life and last month things got sexual.  
You and James had started having sex again. He would always say he's sorry after but you would just kiss him and tell him to shut up. He had remembered almost everything and said he wanted to go to see Steve but you wanted to just everything to stay as is." Come on melody I'm good now Iv gotten good with being in control and i remember mostly everythin-" you sighed loudly cutting him off " the thing is buck is that. Well as I'm sure Steve would be happy to see that your ok there's a problem" you said looking away from him. " well I'm kinda Steve's daughter"  
" wait what!" He said completely in shock. " he knows what my past looks like and well he thinks that I hate you" you said trying to break his state of shock " he's just not so happy with what the soldier di-" you said getting cut off " who's your mother?" You sighed rolling your eyes at the man before replying " Peggy Carter and I was born in 44" he looked at you for a moment before smiling. " your so much younger than me" he said laughing slightly. After arguing for a few days you finally gave in and agreed to go back to the tower with Bucky. You began your trip from Canada back to New York. 

You spent 4 days in a mix of stollen cars finally finding yourself in front of the tower once again. You looked to Bucky only to see him nod and with that you walked inside. You had made it to the elevator putting in the code and your eyes towards the scanner before the elevator began to move. You took a deep breath as it stopped at the lounge and Opened the doors. You both took a step forward only to see Clint passed out on the couch. You smiled before you lead Bucky to Tonys lab.  
Tony and Steve were sitting arguing over a map of Canada. You silently laughed thinking about how they must have lost your on your way back here. " no need to argue boys I'm right here" you said standing in front of Bucky blocking any attacks that might come. " m-Melody" Steve said as tony just looked at Bucky with caution. " I know I been gone for a while and it was kinda on short notice but" you said gesturing to Bucky " we've been busy, right Buck?" He only nodded before smiling slightly " you haven't changed since the 40s have you" he said looking at Steve.  
Steve still stunned slowly made his was towards you hugging you slightly before moving to stand in front of Bucky. But his smile was returned as Steve punched him square in the face knocking Bucky back a bit. You rushed in between them " Steve don't" you said helping bucky back up before returning to look at Steve " what has he done to you" Steve said moving towards you only for you to step back " nothing, that day when we all fell from the hellacarrier he pulled us both to shore and began to leave but I followed him, because I never hated him for what the soldier did" you said " Melody. He literally tortured you for 20 years" Steve said but you only sighed.  
" if you had shot Peggy even if you had no control over your body would you blame yourself?" You asked taking his silence as a yes " then know that that the soldier only did it because that was who he was and Bucky would never"  
It was at this moment you could tell by the look on Steve's face you had won.  
" what does he remember?" He asked cautiously but Bucky replied almost instantly " I remember almost everything. There is only a few parts before the war that are a little fuzzy" Steve seemed to exept his answer as they began talking about some bar and a red dress but you had walked over to tony who had surprisingly stayed silent through the fight. " so how much did you guys fuck?" Tony asked smiling nudging you slightly but you only looked at him with your mouth wide and a red tint colouring your cheeks "you realize that technically you are fucking your dads best friend. Not to mention the whole ex assassin even hydra weapon" he paused taking a breath before continuing " and hay how do we think daddy's going to feel when he finds out his friend is fucking his kid, again." you sighed shaking your head " oh how I haven't missed you stark" you sighed leaving the room whist Bucky followed.  
Later after everyone's initial shock of your return not to mention with Bucky, Steve had shown you to your rooms yours still across from Steve and Bucky's now next to Steve and Natasha Clint and Wanda down the hall. 

It had been a few hours after Steve left the two of you. You had fallen asleep before you could even turn off the light but awoke not long later to find yourself in the dark being spooned. " buck?" You whispered and he almost purred in return " sorry doll I was having nightmares" he said as he nuzzled into you you smiled as you dozed off once more. 

You were startled awake by the large crashing sounds coming from out side.  
You sprung up and ran outside only to see everyone standing watching as Steve and Bucky fought in the middling of the living room " stay away from her, you have no rights after what you've done"  
" she seemed to like i-" Bucky said cut off by Steve's punch.  
You ran forward stepping in between then only flashing your eyes red " do you. Boys want a code black" you asked slowly beginning to glow. But they began shaking there heads. "Good now shut up and clean your mess" you said clearly angry at being awoken. 

 

Another few months had passed and you and Bucky were as usual secretly (not so secretly) fucking. You and buck kept to your room and tried to be quiet but when you are being fucked by a super soldier it's very hard to stifle the moans and screams. Anyhow you had gone the past two months with out Steve noticing until things started getting weird. You started getting easily tired nobody including you had really taken it into account except for nat she always had to know about everything. You slept for over thirteen hours daily, even when you were up you were so tired barley able to get food down before you would fall asleep at the table. As it worsened Bruce had asked about doing a few simple tests just in case you were really sick. You agreed letting him do what he wanted quickly hoping he was wrong.  
He took a few small blood samples got to work sending you off with a promise of answers soon. You waited in your room reading a book trying not the think about it but Bruce returned after only an hour handing you a folded paper before leaving.  
You stood looking at the paper contemplating on to open it or not when you finally decided to open it you slowly unfolded the paper reading over what it said. 

( Bucky's POV) 

He was worried about Melody, she had been shaking all day not to mention how much she had been sleeping. He asked Jarvis where she was before making his way there. The ai had said she was in her room so he went to knock on the door, but no answer. He peaked his head inside only to see her on the floor unconscious. He quickly made his way to her checking her pulse then moving to try and wake her. He had told Jarvis to call Bruce while he picked her up moving her to the bed. Then he noticed the paper on the floor that had been next to her, he went picking it up reading it over before almost passing out himself. 

(Your POV) 

You felt sore, you were in a bed with somebody spooning you assuming it was Bucky. You opened your eyes slowly as the light seeped inwards from the windows you looked to wards the clock that read 7:35am. You slowly moved to sit up but Bucky pulled you towards him and began mumbling in his sleep " no I won't hurt you again I promise" he said quietly. You turned in his arms facing him so you could watch his calm face. He soon began mumbling the words ' no please no' as he flinched and flailed away from you. You moved away from the bed as he began yelling before he sat up and screamed tears streaming down his face, he looked to you letting more tears fall. " Your ok" you said moving to hug him while brushing his hair back with your hand. " your ok" you said again squeezing him slightly as to ensure him but he whispered something so quiet you couldn't hear what he had said. Soon after Steve came rushing in only to find you, half naked on Bucky's lap while he cried. 

 

It had been a month since you found out you were pregnant and it was getting hard to hide, but you tried. You had been on your last mission when taking down a hydra base when Bucky got knocked out and almost captured but thankfully your beginning baby bump didn't slow you down in saving him from being taken.  
Bruce said nothing was wrong and that he was fine to just stay in his room while he slept. He hadn't woken up yet but you stayed by him waiting till he did.  
You had woken up to the sound of growling you peaked your eyes open only to jump slightly as Bucky was leaning into your face looking at you blank faced but you could tell from his eyes this was not Bucky, this was the winter soldier.  
Just as you opened your mouth to gasp he grabbed your throat with his left hand squeezing. You choked out trying to scream, trying to breath but you couldn't. You began using your mutant form but he flipped you onto your stomach pressing you hard into the bed. He was still for a moment before he began yanking down your pants and underwear tossing them across the room. He then began ripping your shirt apart and using the now ruined fabric to tie your hands together. You had began to cry, not because of what was about to happen but what you were afraid he was going to do. He could kill all of the avengers then come back to kill you without even breaking a sweat. Drifting back to reality you had realized he had taken off your bra, tied your hands and freed himself from his pants. He was positioning himself ready to lunge deep within you, But you began to speak.  
" fuck me. Fuck me hard. Cum in side i want you so bad" you moaned trying to move towards him you thought that if you could distract him long enough for Bruce to come check on you and Bucky then everything would be ok. The soldier complied to your order pushing him self in not even waiting before he began moving. He thrusted himself into you so fast you couldn't even breath let alone speak. He kept at it for a while before slowing down and picking a new pace. " Iv missed you so much, nobody could make me feel good like you" you said wrapping your tied hands around his neck. He flipped your arms above your head and your legs on his shoulder before he picked up speed once more. His pace began to waver as he finished inside you, thrusting once more before he pulled out and began pulling up his pants. As he walked out you quickly began talking to Jarvis " Jarvis lock down the building and tell everyone that the soldiers back " just as you finished the doors all closed and locked as Jarvis repeated what you had said.  
You flipped off the bed and went into the bathroom in the hopes of finding scissors that could cut your hands free. Looking through the drawers you finally find some and began cutting away. After you had released your hands you went and found some clothes to put on then made your way back to the bed room looking in the mirror. Your throat had the beginning of a dark bruise that wrapped around your neck. Other than a sore throat and a few bruises you had gotten away very lucky, and hopefully so would everyone else. 

After a while the doors opened and Jarvis had said everyone was fine. But Bucky wasn't, they had him in a cage tony had built and he was trying to punch through the glass. All you wanted was to go calm him but one foot in the door and you would be dead, So you would wait till he came back. 

It had taken him little over a week before he had fully come back. But he refused to see you saying that he would only hurt you again and that you were better off yourself. But this only made you angry, " so you think that after one bruise I'm just going to let you go. That I'll let you leave me and your child" he flinched " you would be a great mother. That kid doesn't need a dad" he said trying to walk away but you grabbed his arm " and you would make a great dad. This child does need you " you finished moving his hand to rest on your belly. " oh god" he said looking up at you  
" what?" You said worried " Steve's going to kill me. I literally knocked up my best friends kid" you laughed slightly before blushing slightly " we should get married" he said suddenly causing you to choke on air "w-what?"  
" yea we could get married then say it happened after" he said healing down on one knee " Melody Carter. Will you marry me?" You gasped in shock before nodding " oh god yes!" You almost yelled, jumping into his arms. " then let's go find a chapel" he said picking you up bridal style as you squealed excitedly. 

You had both gone to a small pawn shop looking at rings finally settling on a pretty pair. Yours was a simple silver band with a large diamond then two smaller ones next to it, Bucky's was also a silver band. After buying the rings you quickly found a small chapel and started your wedding. You both giggled slightly as the minister spoke. After a few minutes you had signed some papers kissed and made your way back to the tower. The sun was just starting to come up when you both came crashing into the tower only to end up making out and ripping off each other's clothes in the lounge " buck someones going to see us" you said as he tried to take off your bra but he only sighed " they won't be up for a bit" he said huskily leaning in to kiss you again. You gave up you were pregnant and married who cared if someone caught you in the act. 

He had took off all your clothes and his shirt before the elevator began moving. You gasped trying to get dressed as fast as you could but only got your bra and shirt before Bucky quickly pulled you next to him on the couch and covered the both of you with a blanket " act like your sleeping" he whispered just as the doors opened and you complied closing your eyes quickly. You had opened your eye slightly only to see Steve looking at you " damn kids" he sighed before making his way back to the elevator. After the doors closed Bucky flipped off the blanket and continued where you both were. You and bucky had sex on the couch for an hour before Steve had come back down causing you both to hide under a blanket again.  
In the morning you and Bucky acted normal not saying anything about the night before. That is until you both god shocked looks from tony. Then your phone began to vibrate, so you checked it. Tony had sent a picture of you and Bucky from last night on the couch and had said ' no sex on my couch!'. 

 

Three months had past before your baby bump had become unhide-able. You and Bucky had decided to tell the group together in the hope that they would support you. They didnt, Steve looked about ready to kill Bucky and tony was just going on about how terrible it would be to have a super mutant baby crawling around. Nat and Clint just sighed and Bruce didn't seem to care except to say that you should be carful and eat well. But you both didn't care. You would raise this child and it would all be ok. You had gown distant from the rest of the group staying in Bucky's room other then to go eat meals. Ignoring their protests you had moved into Bucky's room and made your room a nursery. 

Finally you had given birth to a little boy that you had both decided to name him after Steve. Steve was delighted and had said he was willing to babysit. And the others had given in to helping the newest member of the family Steven James Barnes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story and will add on to it possibly in the future but don't hold your breath. Leave a comment telling me your thoughts I'd love to know what you guys think


End file.
